powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
One Shot: Nova
Nova is the sixty-second episode of the Destiny Shard Saga and the third episode of the Destiny Shard One Shots . Summary After Rygor's ultimate defeat, Nova is assumed dead. Can she save herself from the cold of space? Plot "Nova please, Rygor will destroy the world if you stop us!" Mirra asserts. "He'll destroy Chaos. That's what I want. I'll destroy you just as fiercely!" Nova floats... Nova pins down a Mirra not willing to fight, Rocky forces himself to get her out of there "Mirra! I have to save her!", but as he does, she slashes Rocky with electric swords, electricuting him. Mirra whispers a "no... Rocky..." '' ''Nova stands over them. "Is this the man you ran off with? Funny, father will never see you two together! Sayonara, fools!" She prepares to impale them, but one of the Quil's ships smash the window. Nova is sucked out the ship, left floating. Nova floats... She floats in the dark of space, alone, defated by her sister again. "Again. She bested me again!" As she floats, her energy tanks begin to run dry. For months now, she has floated alone. Alone in her thoughts. Lacking all the amininities for life. She begins to kick down wards, knowing her time is up. Her energy runs out. She deactivates. But before she does, she heres the voice of a familiar space cowboy "Hey hol' up! We found'a straggla'!" 150 hours later... Nova wakes up on a mysterious ship. She hears a rowdy crew and rowdy folk hyping up. She readies her swords and walks towards the room. Soon, she enters and she sees them. It is Urond's Chasers. They are watching a rat race. "YEAHHHHHH!!!!" Headcannon screams as his wager wins. He beats Furlon in the wager. But as Nova walks in, the Chasers stop. They stare at her. She stares them down as well. Urond walks to the front of the Chasers, all high and mighty. "Welllookie here! The Belle don woken up! Who is the magical Prince Charming here?" Urond jokes. "You! Your voice! I know it!" "Ya do? Well I'm kinda a big shot 'round these parts!" Nova asks where they are and how she got there. She actually doesn't remember anything about her past aside from one encounter with Urond. Her databank memory chip was destroyed in her shut down. "The only way you can get that fixed is by going to The Fixer. An' that's gonna cost ya..." Furlon says They allso don't know much Nova either. Urond conscripts her into his Chaser force. "I'll work for you to make the money." Nova decides For the next 2 weeks, she goes around doing Urond's dirty jobs. As she does them, she makes the money to fix her memory chip. Nova proves to be the best Chaser possible. Urond gives her something "Here. Take this. I've never seen anyon' so good a fightin' and stealthin', man" It's a purple Chaser Changer. He makes Nova the Violet Chaser. She continues her missions as the Violet Chaser She meets different people, openeing more and more of her memory, until she meets. Jax Stero. Urond orders her to collect a deep space drive from him. "After we get that, we are going after the Star Chase! They took our stuff!" Urond declares When she goes, Jax reveals it to her. "Nova! You don't remember me? I worked with your father in the siege of Entanamore! I worked with you on your first mission after you became the assassin you are!" Nova starts to remember. Jax was her boss in the smae manner as Rygor was. He learns of her situation, and takes her straight to The Fixer himself. When they arrive, He pays the man, and Nova gets her data banks fixed. She now knows everything. She remembers her hatred for Chaos. Mirra, she hates, but after re-expreriencing all the pain Chaos inflicted on her, she no longer wants Mirra's head. She sets her eyes on a new enemy: Chaos... Urond realizes that it's been a while since Nova came back, and now he's realized she's taken his last Chaser Changer. They head to the Tinker and look for her, but are too late as she makes her escape in Jax's ship. The Chasers chaser her, but she escapes. "Forget about her! We'll get er' back!" Urond growls. Debuts *Jax Stero Trivia *'''Comics Counterpart: '''Silver Surfer #76-78 *Star Log 39: The Eighth! Violet Chaser! (Violet Chaser Debut) Category:Destiny Shard One Shots Category:Power Rangers Star Chase Category:Kamenrider2011